Dirty Talk
by Quintessence88
Summary: The title says all. Andy & Sharon are an established couple who already had sex (we wish it was the same on MC :D) and have fun in their own way in bed. If you're not into rough sex and dirty talk do not read!
**Hello guys, here I am with a very very steamy ff! I want to thank the dirty minded girls of Shandy group: you make me laugh so much! I'm really thankful for you!**

 **Enjoy & review, thanks! **

" _Do you have an idea how much you turn me on?"_

Andy whispered tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue, sending a shiver down her spine. Sharon closed her eyes bending the head forward, her auburn hair were covering her face but he knew she was trying to stifle a moan, her hands fisting her sheets betrayed her. Andy loved to see her like that, naked, on all four, ready for him but he'd have taken his sweet time that night, no pleads necessary.

He moved her hair on the right shoulder brushing the side of her neck with his knuckles, using his forefinger to trace her spine, bone after bone slowly, smiling at the goosebumps that suddenly covered her pale, milky skin.

" _You're so beautiful, you make me want to do you things…"_ he paused breathing behind her open thighs _"So many things…"_

Sharon whimpered, his hot breath reached her wet fold making her tremble. God, he was good with words, maybe too good, she knew he could have brought her to orgasm just talking if he wanted and it was quite surreal at her age.

She felt like a bundle of nerves, on the edge, on the edge of something exquisite and mind-blowing, he had the power to make her feel like that every time his voice changed in the bedroom turning low and raspy and a little bit commanding. It was crazy, she had never been passive in bed, she loved control in every aspect of her life, sex included but she trusted him so much to let him do whatever he wanted with her, with her body and soul. His knuckles kept brushing her skin, her bottom, her bent legs tickling her, he was torturing her, making the anticipation almost unbearable, keeping her pleasure in check.

In the flickering light of candles Sharon's body was even more inviting, Andy didn't know how long he could hold himself on and not to give in to her, to that sexy, gorgeous, naked woman in front of him, a sight for sore eyes. Sharon was biting her lip so hard almost tasting blood and he grinned, she knew that pleading would have only made her wait more because when he was in charge, it had to be that way.

She felt his hands grabbing her buttocks and opening them before sliding his tongue along her slit, a firm lick on her clit.

" _Oh God!"_ Sharon moaned shamelessly

" _Not God, it's Andy! And I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight"_

" _Andy…"_

Sharon's eyes rolled into her head, it was already too much and she was dripping wet, how was it possible? Did she really want that man so much? _Her man_ , she corrected herself. It was a beautiful agony feeling his lips so close to where she wanted him but not getting there, his teeth scraping her tingling skin, biting her flesh, leaving marks everywhere he could. She felt eager, impatient, she wanted all now, she wanted _him_ all: his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his beautiful cock. Everything. But she knew he wouldn't have given it to her, not so soon, not even begging, it was his show and he was enjoying every single minute.

" _You're trembling Sharon…" he smiled and kept brushing her heated skin_

" _Mmmhmm"_

" _How much do you want me?"_

" _So much! I want you so much"_ she panted

" _You want my cock, huh?"_

" _Oh yes"_

Sharon felt the tip of his thick penis rubbing along her slit and she moaned loudly, she craved him so much and if he kept teasing she could lose her mind… he pushed the head inside and withdrew it soon making her whine.

" _Oh please"_

" _Do you feel how hard you make me, huh?"_ he grunted

" _Yes, yes…"_

" _You've such a wet pussy Sharon, you drive me insane!"_

" _Andy…"_

He positioned himself behind her _"You want my cock? Well take it all then"_

He rammed into her with a single thrust hitting the bottom and Sharon screamed both in pleasure and pain, the sudden intrusion took her by surprise like the intensity but she shouldn't have been surprised, she knew he wouldn't have been gentle, not during one of _those_ nights…

" _You're so tight, so wet… Fuck Sharon!"_

His strong hands kept her thighs still while he slammed inside her repeatedly, he felt his cock growing harder and thicker and she could feel it too stretching her in a way she thought it was not possible, filling her in that delicious and heady way.

Andy leaned forward panting in her ear, biting her earlobe _"Do you like it, huh? Tell me you like me fucking you as much as I do"_

" _Oh Andy, I do… God I do!"_

" _Fuck I've never been so hard"_

" _Yes, oh yes… you're so hard, so big…"_

He kept pounding and pounding inside her, her slick, hot walls enveloping him, the friction was just perfect making the fire in his abdomen spike and he knew he was getting closer. Andy grabbed her hair making her arch her spine towards him, his hot breath was on her neck and he bit at juncture with her shoulder, Sharon whimpered pushing her thighs against his faster

" _You want me to fuck you faster, huh?"_

" _Yes, God, yes!"_

The sound of skin slapping and their grunts and moans filled the room, they were both closer to the edge, the orgasm was just out of reach, they could almost taste it.

The tight grip of her hair was hurting Sharon but the pleasure was overwhelming and she couldn't think of anything else, of his quick, deep thrusts, of his rock hard cock inside her bringing her closer and closer…

" _You're close, huh? Come for me, bitch! I love feeling your tight cunt milking every drop of my pleasure. I'm so close… fuck Sharon! Fuck I'm coming!"_

Feeling the desperation in his voice and his hot semen shot deep inside her she climaxed soon after him losing herself in an endless hole of pleasure.

They both fell on bed without breath with their eyes closed trying to steady their heartbeat, Sharon turned around and looked at him smiling…

" _You're the best sex of my life…"_ she panted blushing

Andy laughed loudly _"You too, sweetheart!"_ he wrapped his arm around her _"Did I hurt you? Was it too much?"_

There he was, _her Andy_ , her sweet, caring man, the man she was madly in love with, the man she trusted so much to enjoy sex on a different level.

" _No honey, it was perfect! Like I said, best sex of my life"_ she claimed his lips that she couldn't enjoy before and deepened the kiss

" _Top 10?"_

" _Top 3!"_

" _Wow! I must have been really good"_ he smirked

" _Didn't you notice?"_

" _I did…"_ he bit her lip gently

" _Don't you think I've already boosted your ego enough…"_

" _Mmhm it's never enough!"_ he laughed

" _You're horrible!"_

" _You love me anyway"_

" _Yes, I do!"_ she looked at him adoringly _"I do, my dirty talker"_

 **The End**


End file.
